The present invention is directed to a multiple-pulley accessory drive system for an automobile; and more specifically, to an accessory drive belt for such an accessory drive system.
The present invention was specifically developed to address the need for an accessory drive belt capable of relatively easy installation by stretching the drive belt over the pulleys of the multiple-pulley accessory drive system, where this drive belt maintains sufficient tension throughout the design life of the drive system.